Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang
by Corrina Flame
Summary: *UPDATED 9/02/01* Sorry! It's been over a month! *Hides* Well, here it is, chapter 5! Kinda short, but will ya read it anyway?
1. Chapter one

There is good… **__**

There is good…

And then…

There is evil…

__

One of the goods was Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryfinndor Prefect, at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But the girl had an evil streak.

Take, slapping Draco, for instance. Totally un-Hermione! Was it evil, trying to overpower the best of the best? Then, another un-Hermione event: Going out with Krum, the foreign bad-boy, Quidditch hottie. Was it evil at work again? Or, was evil truly inside of her?

And one of the evils was Draco Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin Prefect, at Hogwarts, school of magic. But the guy had a good side.

Take…Well…I'm sure he has one…Somewhere…

And this is where our story begins…

****

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang"

"Hermione? Hello?" called Ron, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. 

"What?" she said, snapping her head up, from daydreaming, while staring down at her plate."

"Either your food is really interesting," said Ginny, pointing at Hermione with her fork, "Or we have just caught you daydreaming!" she said, laughing.

"Well," said Hermione. "It was staring at me, so I decided the best thing to do would be to stare right back at it, and start a conversation," she said, going along with Ginny. 

"Hello Mr. Casserole!" she said, picking her plate up and talking to it. "How are you today?" Pause. "I'm just fine thank you!" said Hermione, setting her plate back down, causing Fred, George, Ginny and the rest of the table, or at least who were listening, to burst out laughing at her antics. Except for Harry and Ron, who were staring at her, with mouths wide open. 

"What? I can't make jokes and laugh too?" asked Hermione.

They still stared.

"Better shut your mouths before a bug flies in," Hermione said spitefully to Harry and Ron, before pointing at them and saying "Bugmunda". 

Then, she stood up, pushed her chair in, and left the Great Hall.

* * * * *

Draco suddenly looked up, towards the commotion at Gryfinddor table.

"What? I can't make jokes and laugh too?" he heard Granger say, extremely irked. 

Potter and Weasley were staring at her, with their mouths wide open, as if Hermione had just stood up and said 'I love Longbottom' or something.

"Better shut your mouths before a bug flies in" she said, right before pointing at them, and saying "Bugmunda". She then got up and left, leaving Potter and Weasley, each choking on a bug.

But no one noticed that Hermione had used a spell without her wand, and been successful.

'Hmm…' thought Draco. 'She seems…upset. Wonder if I can make her angrier?' he pondered, eager to see the evil side of Hermione, once again.

Draco excused himself and walked out, only to turn and run into Hermione. 

"What the hell?" they both yelled, unaware of whom they had run into.

"Why you!" said Hermione and Draco, still unaware of who the other body was.

"Aaaahhh!" they both screamed, realizing just whom the other was.

As they got untangled, and got up (The run-in had caused them to fall), Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Hey, Mudblood, watch it", while inwardly enjoying it, wondering when and if Hermione would explode again.

"Watch what?" she spat, matching his tone and glare.

Stepping closer to her, he said "Watch me," he paused, stepping closer again. "Watch were you're going and," he paused once more, stepping closer yet again. So close, he could count the sprinkle of freckles over her nose and cheeks. "Watch out for, yourself" he said, then turned away, walking down the hall, in the opposite direction.

"Aaarrrggg!" screamed Hermione. "I've had it! First Harry and Ron! Now you! Wait, you've always been first, so let's make that now, Harry and Ron!" she yelled to his retreating back.

Then, she started running down the hall, after him. She jumped and landed on his back. 

One problem; it wasn't his back. It was his chest. Draco had turned around just as she jumped, to see where she was running. 

Normally, Draco could have withstood the force of a 120-pound, 16 year-old girl, throwing herself at him.

But he needed a heads-up first. And that's why, they fell.

* * * * * 

**A/N: **Sorry it's short! Wells, anyway. I'm kinda waiting for a Beta Reader for my other series, "The lives of two lovers and their acquaintances". Don't all rush to e-mail me about the job because queen of the bitch people said she would do it. *Pin drops*

So, I don't know if I'll need one, but if you volunteer, I'll gladly give you the job, on Beta Reading! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the plot and storyline. The goddess J.K.R. owns the rest.

**My normal rant: **If you have any questions, comments or concerns about my mental stability, e-mail me at [][1]muddgurl62088@hotmail.com or, review (don't forget to leave me your e-mail!) and I'll happily get back to you! 

Also, please review! Tell me what I need to do to make it better, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever! Constructive criticism and comments that make an author feel loved and appreciated are the key to good reviews! All flames will either be returned to sender in form of a Howler, or posted of my profile page, for all to read and make fun of the mean person who wrote it. 

   [1]: mailto:muddgurl62088@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter two

"Have a nice trip

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang"

**Chapter 2**

"Have a nice trip?" Draco sneered, while looking up at Hermione; who was still straddling him, eyes wide open.

"I did not trip!" said Hermione, indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. "You fell."

"Yeah, because you jumped!" he said, beginning to get irked.

"Aw, wittle Dwaco ain't dat stwong!" teased Hermione.

"I am," he said. "It was harder to stay up, as I didn't have time to brace myself."

"What was I supposed to say?! 'Watch out Malfoy, here I come?" she asked, sarcastically. 

"Yes"

"Then it wouldn't have been worth it!" she said.

"Worth it, eh?" snapped Draco. Suddenly, Draco realized he had an advantage over Hermione. He was lying on his back. Hermione was still sitting on him, using his thighs as a backrest. So, he lifted his legs up, and pulled them to him, pinning Hermione down.

"Ah!" she squealed. Her face had gotten so close to his, she reached out and brushed a stray hair away from his face.

Suddenly, Draco asked "Are you evil?"

"Why? And shouldn't I be asking you that?" said Hermione, getting irked.

"No. You can tell I'm not that evil. You're in a venerable position. I could curse you, tease you…do anything that my little heart desires," he said.

"Really?" sneered Hermione, growing a little bit angrier.

"Yep. And right now, I'm making you angry."

"Damn right!" said Hermione, hotly.

"I like it when girls get angry" he said. "You never know what an angry girl is going to do"

"Really? Like what?" she snapped.

"I don't know…Beat the shit out of her tormentor…cry, scream…induce pain," he said, trailing off.

"Why do you like that?" she asked, curious, but still pissed.

"Now, why should I tell you, my mudblood captive?" Draco asked her, answering her question with another, while looking right into her eyes.

_He's just making you angry…Ignore him,_ thought Hermione. _Too late! It's working!_

"I just want to know, Malfoy!" she spat. "But it looks like your little…game is working!"

"Do you really think that this is a little game?" he asked her.

"Yes! And right now, I'm so angry I could…I could…I could slap you! Because whenever I get angry I'll…do anything, without regretting it! And you know that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I like that…A girl who will do anything, without regret" said Draco, trailing off.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Hermione. "If being angry turns you on because a girl will do anything, how can I do anything, trapped like this?!"

"So, you think I'm doing this, to be…turned on, by you?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow in an amused way.

"Ah! Yes!" 

"No regrets?" he asked her.

"No!" she said. 

"Ok then, this isn't a game, it's just a run, jump and tumble gone wrong" he said, smirking. He put his legs back down, because the feeling had left them.

"So, what's next? Since your in control?" asked Hermione, sick of this, sick of being angry and pissed because she was pinned to Draco.

"Since you haven't noticed, I'm not in control. You're free. But, if you want me to be in control, I'll do this," he said, tilting his head up, and kissing Hermione.

As they pulled away, Draco asked "Are you still angry?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I liked that!" she exclaimed, blushing through her already pink cheeks.

"Looks like angry girls tell no lies" said Draco. "Or, just angry mudblood females…" he said, just to push her buttons, the wrong way.

Hermione then slapped him, as the Great Hall door opened, letting everyone out from dinner.

Thank heavens, Fred and George were first out. Seeing Hermione was…in a tight spot, Fred fell, blocking the door, while George hissed "Go! Now!" to a bug-eyed Hermione and Draco.

Hermione got up, and ran to the Gryfinddor Tower, as Draco scrambled towards the Slytherin Dungeons. 

* * * * * 

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Harry cautiously, sticking his head around her door, with Ron behind him.

"Can we come in?" he asked.

"Sure," said Hermione, putting her book down. "What's up?" she asked, sitting up and sliding over, so Harry and Ron could sit down.

"Well…" said Harry, suddenly growing quiet. 

"Sorry about dinner," said Ron, quickly.

"That's ok…I'm sorry too" she said. "Sorry about the bugs" Hermione said, wincing.

"That's ok" said Ron, followed by Harry.

Then, they all laughed. 

"Friends?" asked Hermione.

"Friends!" said Harry and Ron, all laughing.

"Hey, do you want to come watch us practice?" asked Harry.

"We've got this big match against Slytherin tomorrow," said Ron.

_Shit! Malfoy!_ Thought Hermione, growing angry at the thought of him.

"No thanks, you guys," she said. "I want to finish this book first, when I'm done, I'll try to make it out there."

"Ok…"said Ron. "See you later!" he said, as both he and Harry gave Hermione a quick hug good-bye.

_Arg!_ _God! I can't believe I have to remember earlier, now!_ Hermione had gone upstairs, taken a nice long, hot bubble bath. She'd been reading ever since. 

_Well, just as good,_ she thought. _I don't really understand though…_

When I get angry, I'm out of control. It's been getting worse. And it's getting easier to anger me. It's like…I'm growing more and more powerful…Nah! OhMiGods! I cursed Ron and Harry, without using my wand! I bet Malfoy did it!

She got out of bed, and walked through the common room, going to find the Slytherin Dungeons. 

Hermione vaguely remembered. Harry, Ron, and she, had used a Polyjuice potion to turn into three Slytherins, in their second year, only she turned into a cat! She was angered by that thought, and as she was already angry, she was at an unhealthy level.

* * * *

Draco was lying flat on his stomach, on his bed, reading a book for Potions. 

But he wasn't really reading it. He was thinking, something he'd been doing a lot lately.

_Why'd I do that to Granger, _he asked himself. He wasn't just thinking about the kiss, the little chat or 'capturing' her. He was thinking about all of it.

_ She's the first, no only girl that…makes me feel like that, by being angry. It makes me feel, powerful. It almost makes me feel evil…Just knowing that I could control her, her emotions, everything about her…Since an angry person is easier to control, easier to bend. They're so busy using all of their strength to be angry; their guards are down…_

* * * * 

Hermione found the hidden door, down in the dungeons, easily, considering Dumbledore had ordered the house seals to be hung over the entrances to the common rooms. 

She took a guess and said "Pureblood." No luck. "Mudblood." Didn't move an inch.

"Damn it all!" she burst.

The door slowly slid open. _Huh,_ she thought, shaking her head.

She then entered the empty common room, blinded by all of the green and silver.

_Wonder where everyone is,_ she thought. _Probably taunting the Gryfindors, at practice._

Going door the stairs that said 'Boys Dorm' with an arrow pointing down, she suddenly grew cold, walking down the damp, dark stairs.

She then went past three doors on the left side, and two on the right, to then turn into the third one, labeled 'Sixth years'. 

There was only one lamp on, and that was the lamp of Draco Malfoy. 

* * * * * 

**Disclaimer: **The Goddess J.K.R. owns everything here, the plot is mine. And I wouldn't say no to Draco and Ron…^-^ 

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. A little longer than the first. I love the first chapter and I hate this one…It was long, drawn out and just…*blah* 

Wells, anyway-I might discontinue my other fic, because more people seem to like this one…If the reviews don't come for it, I will.

If you have any questions, comments or concerns about my mental stability, e-mail me at [][1]muddgurl62088@hotmail.com or, review (don't forget to leave me your e-mail!) and I'll happily get back to you! 

Also, please review! Tell me what I need to do to make it better, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever! Constructive criticism and comments that make an author feel loved and appreciated are the key to good reviews! All flames will either be returned to sender in form of a Howler, or posted of my profile page, for all to read and make fun of the mean person who wrote it. 

**A biggillion thanks to:**

Sanna – Thanks for *all* of the reviews, for all of my fics! ^-^

**MuShRoOm – We all have an evil side, that nobody can deny!**

DarkAngel – Isn't a fortnight two weeks? I don't know, but I hope you get to read the rest! =-)

AngelzGaze - Thanks! 

Lishel Fracrium – Was this long chapter enough? Heehee

**Lilly A. Black – Do you doubt my mental stability? ^-^**

Juliet – Yes, we are all evil here, at FF.Net…Or at least all the D/Hr shippers, because we're going to take over! Mwuahahaha!

Draco's Girl – I like it too…But I despise Chapter Three! I won't be mad if I get flames for it…I will be though, if it's from some person that's yelling because it's going to be D/Hr…

Lady Deathscythe – Only the second HP fic? So, does that mean, you'll read the rest?

**Me (Grapefruitgal) – I hope it's interesting…I think Draco is interesting too…**

A bit more babble from me that you should read: Ok, ok, ok! I know that Draco's…a little off, so don't flame me yet! 

****

   [1]: mailto:muddgurl62088@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter three

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang"

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang"

** Chapter 3**

"How did you get in here?" asked Draco, looking up at Hermione, from his bed.

"Angry girls will do anything, remember?" she told him, snippily. 

"Well…yes I do," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You…you did something to me! Didn't you?" she asked him, shaking her finger at him, her hair falling out of its ponytail, wisps blocking her view.

"Huh? When and where?" asked Draco, confused.

"At lunch!" she exclaimed.

"No…I did something to you in the hall…after out lunch" he said, slowly.

"How can I believe you?" she asked, feeling drained.

"Tell me what I supposedly did to you, first!" he said.

"When I cursed Ron and Harry!"

"So? How do I fit in?" he asked, in his usual cold, drawl.

Growing angry, but near exhaustion, she said "Without my wand!"

"What?!" exclaimed Draco, suddenly sitting up.

"I…I cursed them…without…without my wand!" she said, falling to the floor, sobbing.

Draco didn't know what to do. The Draco on his shoulder (With the horns and tail) said 'Watch her suffer! Let her suffer! Fwauhahaha!'. While the other Draco, on his right shoulder (With the wings and a rusty halo) said 'Help her! She confused! And…If you get on her good side…You can always enjoy making her angry, with a slimmer chance of getting slapped!' As you can tell, his good side, wasn't even all that good.

"Am I evil?" asked Hermione, looking up at him through her tears, with those same wide brown eyes he had looked into earlier. Except this time, they were filled with fear.

"I…I don't know…" admitted Draco, sliding off his bed, to comfort her.

He sat behind her, with his muscled arms around her small waist, feeling her sobs go through her body. It was mind shattering, for Draco. He had never seen someone so upset, much less comforted someone, even remotely disturbed. And the strangest thing for him was, he didn't know why he was doing it.

"What…did you do…that for?" she asked him, when she had calmed down a bit, except for a gasp every now and then. 

He was frozen. What had he done that for? "Its not…you'll be worse if you cry hunched over. It's not good for you," he said, quickly, thanking the heavens for his quick thinking. 

__

Why does he care about what's not and what is good for me? She thought, puzzled.

"Thank you" she whispered, now hiccuping, unsure of what else to say.

"Nomohiccup" she said, pointing at herself.

"Granger…" said Draco.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't have your wand, do you?" he asked.

"Shit!"

"Ok…Well, I think your…abilities are…strongest, when your emotions are running high," he said.

"Really?" asked Hermione, growing a bit…perturbed. "Duh!"

"Oh no…You're getting angry," said Draco, getting up.

"So?" she spat. 

"I'm leaving…When your emotions are high, that…turns me on! Just you though. Who would have thought? You, a freaking mudblood! Potter and Weasley's mudblood, to top it all off! Yes, I said Potter and Weasley's mudblood!" he spat, answering her next question, before it left her tongue. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were their witch! Their slut! And both are probably aware that some nights, they get sloppy seconds!" Draco stopped to take a breath, that being his biggest mistake.

***Smack***

"You have no right to say that! You comfort me, and then you explode! I'd almost say that you're like me, but that would give us something in…"

***Smack***

"Common!"

As she reached up to slap Draco again, he grabbed her by her wrist. He looked at her menacingly and then, he kissed her.

_I can't resist,_ he thought, inwardly sighing.

_Me either _thought Hermione, sighing as well.

They then separated, and looked at each other with wide eyes, breaking the short lived Utopia.

"Looks like we have something in common after all…" murmured Draco, eyes half closed, remembering the pleasure of their last kiss, only to be slapped again, by a still angry Hermione. 

And that's when she fell. Her last bit of life, energy and anger was gone. She was cold, empty and confused, as the cold, hard Dungeon floor smacked her.

* * * * * 

**Disclaimer: **The Goddess J.K.R. owns all.

****

A/N: I seem to be following a pattern here, short, long, short. So, now that I've told you that, looks like I have to write a long one! ^-^

I was going for ten more reviews, before I posted this chapter, but since I got seven more, I feel like I ought to be thankful for them, which I am! =) But seventeen reviews with only two chapters was good…I only have like, thirty for my old series, which was ten chapters long!

If you have any questions, comments or concerns about my mental stability, e-mail me at [][1]muddgurl62088@hotmail.com or, review (don't forget to leave me your e-mail!) and I'll happily get back to you! 

Also, please review! Tell me what I need to do to make it better, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever! Constructive criticism and comments that make an author feel loved and appreciated are the key to good reviews! All flames will either be returned to sender in form of a Howler, or posted of my profile page, for all to read and make fun of the mean person who wrote it. 

** All thank yous are for:**

Sanna, Ankle, Rei, Indiana Jones, Draco's girl, AngelzGaze and Lady Deathscythe! 

   [1]: mailto:muddgurl62088@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter four

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang" ****

"Good-n-Evil, White-n-Black, Yin-n-Yang"

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up lying on the bed, next to Draco. Her eyelids felt like lead, she was so tired. She slowly opened her eyes, and after a few seconds, they adjusted to the dim light.

She slowly sat up, looking around her, much slower than she would have liked.

As she looked beside her, she saw Draco. He was asleep on his back, breathing normal. There was a book across his chest, entitled "Wands or no wands? The great debate". It looked like he had fallen asleep reading it.

Hermione read the back of the book to herself.

_ 'Wands or no wands?'_

'The Grate Debate'

Witches and wizards that are able to use magic without their wands are rare. You are either born with it, or able to learn it. But if you're a natural, your ability will be the most powerful, out of all that learn.

The ability is often thought to be linked with Dark Magic, since Dark Witches and Wizards may be caught without their wand, they always need to be prepared.

Read more inside, to find out about the history of wands and the history of this debate, along with other tidbits and facts.

Hermione looked above her, curious about the Slytherin Dorms. A canopy. She then looked to her right. A stone wall.

She was stuck between a solid wall, and a sleeping Malfoy.

_Great, _she thought. _Not only am I in the same bed with him, but I'm stuck! I'd take the wall over a sleeping Slytherin any day, _she thought, while glaring inwardly, as there was no use psychically glaring, as no one could see her.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, poking him in his shoulder. 

"Draco!" she hissed, a little louder.

The only reaction that she got was Draco turning to his right, facing her, but still sleeping. 

_Oh, no,_ she thought. _No! He looks…No! Don't you even think about it! He looks…ack! Cute! Even…Eer! A little…Damn. Sexy, _she thought, giving in to her outrageous thoughts.

"Oohh…" she moaned, fuming at herself. "Dracooo!" she said, louder than the last two times.

That time she got a…unexpected reaction. Draco must be used to hugging a pillow while he sleeps, because he suddenly put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, then started to softly snore.

It was a bit funny. Once Hermione realized what was going on, she started giggling, but when she remembered he was a Slytherin, she screamed "Draco Malfoy!"

Well, that woke him up. His eyes popped open, and he flipped around, and jumped off the bed so fast, it caused Hermione to fall as well.

"Aaahhh!" she screamed.

"Hey, Malfoy!" spat an unidentifiable Slytherin. "Take your girl back to her room, or quiet it down!" he said, from behind a curtain.

Hermione was…outraged at that, to say the least. As she opened her mouth to reply, Draco put his hand across her mouth, to shut her up.

"Not a word!" he hissed, as he grabbed her hand and the book, leading her up the stairs, to the common room. 

"What was that for?" she spat, stopping to look at him, once they were up the stairs.

"Why am I helping you?" he asked, out loud. "I know! Because I don't want to be linked to a freaking Gryfinddor, mudblood at that!"

Not wanting to risk another anger spasm, Hermione kept her mouth shut, and resorted to fuming.

She grabbed the book from him, and plopped down on a fluffy green loveseat, with silver adornments.

_Freaky, _she thought, as she opened the book.

_This book isn't to be taken as all lies, nor all truth. It's a collection of facts, tales, prophecies, tidbits, records and assumptions. No one will ever know whether the ability of being able to do magic is good or bad. It just depends on the user to decide whether it's a gift…or a curse._

Wands, or no wands? The great debate.

Turn the page for the list of contents.

It went on to explain a brief history of magic, wands, blah, blah, blah. But something caught her eye, as she skimmed Chapter Eight-Natural Gifts.

_The natural ability of being able to function without your wand is very rare. There's an estimate of two beings, every ten years. But as we've stated previously, since it is linked the Dark Magic, no one confesses, so there may be more. _

So far, the two beings have always being a witch, and a wizard. Fifty percent of the time, they know each other. Here's a statement made by Louisa Spain, famous medium:

"They may know each other, they may not. They may hate each other, they may love. One will be evil, the other pure. If both are the same, the souls may be lost. Without equality, the magic will be uneven. Causing a surge of power, for the side that was in the lead." 

_There's a story, in which a man and wife had the power. Both were evil, to the core. As evil was greater, the balance uneven, the two souls were lost, for all eternity. _

They were lucky. How, you ask? It could have been worse. The magical community could have been destroyed in the process.

They say, that if the two meet, the magical world, as we know it could be destroyed. Don't be afraid, that will only happen if both are evil. What will happen if they're both pure, we don't know. But we shall only hope that if that even does happen, it's better than the destruction of our world. 

Hermione stopped reading to discover she was shaking like a leaf. 

Draco had been watching her, as she read. Her brown eyes seemed to be going a mile a minute, reading that book. He had gotten lost in those eyes, until she looked up at him and he was found. 

"Are you ok?" asked Draco, unsure whether her shaking was out of fear, or anger.

"Yes. No, this is scary," she whispered, passing to book to him, where he sat, across from her.

Draco read what she'd told him to. As he finished, he let out a low whistle.

"Read this part," he said, getting up, and sitting beside her, so he could easily point it out to her. 

_ 'There's a legend, saying that all good at heart, with this 'gift' shall perish at it's mercy, or turn evil at it's expense.'_

"Are you saying that I'm a goody-goody?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but this isn't really a good time to be one…either way you look at it," said Draco. "But you better start saying your good-bye's," he said, going back to that Malfoy drawl. "Because, I doubt you'll ever turn evil."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, as she told him, "I would rather die at its expense, but I'm not ready to give up yet," she said.

"I mean, come on!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "It's not like, you're going to change over night or something!"

"Well," said Hermione, "I can start."

"By doing what, may I ask?" Draco tried to ask her, but was cut off, when Hermione put her lips on his. 

After the kiss, Draco said, "Good start…"

Suddenly, they saw Snape enter the common room.

"Shit!" said Draco. Grabbing Hermione and the book closely, he hissed, "Invisablate!" causing the two to disappear from sight.

Draco suddenly saw a picture in his head. It's his bedside table. On it, is his lamp, book for Potions and, his wand.

* * * * *

**Disclaimer: **The Goddess J.K.R. owns all that's familiar to you. I own the rest.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile! (I love that song…) But I didn't know it had been four days! Sorry you guys! Anyways, was that long enough? I hope so! Well, sorry it's…off and…confusing, but hey, I'm me, what can I say? ^-^ I know Draco is OOC but that's how I write. If you don't like it, get used to it, and continue reading the rest of this series! =)

If you have any questions, comments or concerns about my mental stability, e-mail me at [muddgurl62088@hotmail.com][1] or, review (don't forget to leave me your e-mail!) and I'll happily get back to you! 

Also, please review! Tell me what I need to do to make it better, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever! Constructive criticism and comments that make an author feel loved and appreciated are the key to good reviews! All flames will either be returned to sender in form of a Howler, or posted of my profile page, for all to read and make fun of the mean person who wrote it.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for chapter three! **

Sanna, Anticrombie (That cracks me up! ^-^), Draco's girl, Lischel Fracrium, D/Hr Shipper and Zenbu Hotaru Megumi. A big thanks to you all, and thanks to the people who didn't review, who have never reviewed, and who will more than likely never review.

A 'nother special thanks to Sanna and D/Hr Shipper for reviewing so much! Then thanks to Lischel Fracrium, Draco's girl and Lady Deathsythe for reviewing more than once! 

And thanks to the seven people who put my fic on their favorites list! 

When you're bored, you should go read Sanna's series, "Hidden behind the mask"

http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=68259

**And **then, go read part one to D/Hr Shippers series, which she's currently writing now!

Part one, "Harry Potter and the Perils of Hermione Granger"

http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=285710

Part two, "Harry Potter and The Dark Family"

http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=370847

   [1]: mailto:muddgurl62088@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

"Good-n-Evil, white-n-black, yin-n-yang"

**Chapter 5**

Draco paled. Hermione knew it, because his grip on her lessened. They were so scared that they would be found by Snape, they held their breath, as being innocent wouldn't help them a bit.

Draco silently searched his pockets. _Yes! There it is, _he thought. _No, it's only my pencil! _

He sighed inwardly, cursing himself for keeping such rubbish in his pockets.

_Well, they always thought I was evil…Wait, if I'm the other one…and I'm evil too…then…then,_ even Draco couldn't think of what may happen. 

As Snape swept into his office, Draco muttered "Unvisablate," causing the two to reappear. 

"Granger…" said Draco, uncertainly.

"Huh?"

"Gimme that book. I want to see what it says about counteracting two evils." 

Grabbing the book he read:

_Since people who are truly evil are incapable of loving, one of the two must learn to love. Or both, if the present medium thinks the magical world needs a miracle, to end the natural chaos and destruction. _

"Hey, what's cha-os?" Draco asked, yawning.

"It's pronounced kay-ahs!" she said, taking the book away from him to read it.

As she did, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why do you want to know how to counteract it?" she asked, looking up at him, with hair falling into her face. "And why be so pessimistic and assume the that the other half is evil, as well?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Because Malfoys are like that!" he said quickly, not wanting to spill yet, as his wand may be on him, somewhere, in one of his many pockets. 

"Oh," said Hermione, going back to reading.

_You know,_ he thought. _She's not that bad looking…All those times I kissed her, I must have known something…In the back of my head…I wouldn't mind turning good though…_

Draco didn't like the Dark Arts. Never had, never would. When he was young, his father had been, well, almost fatherly. But ever since Voldemort had risen again, he father had changed. Draco hated Voldemort with a passion, for what he had done to Lucius.

_He's lying, _she though._ I know it. He's hiding something, and it's not just the dirty family secrets._

"Be right back," he said, getting up and going down the stairs, to see if his wand was really down there.

Hermione watched is retreating back, with a sense of doom.

As the top of his head disappeared, someone grabbed her from behind. 

"Mpft!" she said, as the man clamped his cold hand over Hermione's warm mouth. She could feel only four fingers…It could be only one person…

As he swiftly tied her hands by saying "Knotable", Hermione was promising herself that she'd make up for what she was about to do. 

She sunk her teeth into the man's hand, causing him to yell, alerting Draco, downstairs in his dorm. He knew Hermione's scream and that, was not it. He grabbed his wand off of his table and took the stairs two at a time.

_I'll brush my teeth a hundred times a…day, _she thought slowly, as the man stunned her.

Draco saw a man, holding Hermione in a headlock, with the injury hand's arm. Her hands were tied and her eyelids were fluttering, as if she'd been knocked out, and she was gagged.

The man was so involved in wrapping his hand, dictating to the cloth with his wand; he didn't notice Draco going around the edge of the room, only to sneak up behind him.

Draco was thinking of how he could safely knock the man out, without harming Hermione. Stunning was out, he'd fall and squish her. 

The man suddenly turned around, looked Draco in the eye and said, "Boo." Draco yelled as the man pointed at him, and said "Stupefy" using his now bandaged hand.

He used a charm to make them float alongside him, and he raced down the halls, and up the stairs of Hogwarts, to safely make it to the Whomping Willow. He ran the full length of the passageway; to be sure he wasn't on Hogwarts ground anymore. 

Then, he grabbed the two teens, and apparated to Voldemort's lair.

* * * * * * 

"Master, I have the girl, along with the young Malay," he said, throwing the now conscious Drake down, giving him time to roll, to break the semi-conscious Hermione's fall from the hard floor.

"Omph"

"Thank you, Pettigrew," said Voldemort, motioning for him to leave. "So…You protect the mudblood, but not your family honor?" spat Voldemort.

"Yes," said Draco, already up and supporting Hermione. "My father may not have taught me much, be he told me, always protect a lady from harm, death, or danger."

Voldemort snorted and said, "What a gentleman," before yelling, "Men! Take them away, I'll deal with them another time," he said, as two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows. 

One grabbed Hermione, while the bigger one, grabbed Draco. 

They led the two down stairs, through halls, and up even more stairs, to finally make it to the dark, damp dungeons.

The man with Hermione unlocked the door, while the other opened it. 

They threw the two young adults into the mini prison. Hermione hit the hard stone first, and then she knew nothing more, as she welcomed the wave of blackness, like a lost child, reuniting with its mother.

* * * * * * * 

**Disclaimer: **The Goddess J.K.R. owns all, I'm just…the one who types…*cries* 

**A/N:** Well…This was…short…I wanted to end it in a few other spots, but, I made it as long as I wanted…Sorry it's late. Lol. Well, I have about a biggilion reviews! Actually, 33. 

If you have any questions, comments or concerns about my mental stability, e-mail me at [muddgurl62088@hotmail.com][1] or, review (don't forget to leave me your e-mail!) and I'll happily get back to you! 

Also, please review! Tell me what I need to do to make it better, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever! Constructive criticism and comments that make an author feel loved and appreciated are the key to good reviews! All flames will either be returned to sender in form of a Howler, or posted of my profile page, for all to read and make fun of the mean person who wrote it. 

**Thanks to **the nine people who have this fic on their favs list! Woo-hoo! Thanks to the reviewers: 

[**Lishel Fracrium**][2] – *blushes* Thank you! 

[**Draco's girl**][3] - =^-^= Thanks!

[**Lady Deathscythe**][4] – I had fun writing about the wands! =) School might stop me from writing…(It starts the day after labor day! Ack!)

**Jade** – Thanks for the nice comments! =)

[***Star***][5] - Tanks!

****

Sanna – Your welcome! And thanks for the review. =) Plugging is putting you at the end, right? Lol.

[**Caitlin Ward**][6] – Tankies!

**Sorry about the wait, like I said. I have chapter six written, but I think I lost chapter 7, or what I had. Thanks for all the reviews, and if you read it, but didn't review, thakns for at least reading my fic! **

__

   [1]: mailto:muddgurl62088@hotmail.com
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=73483
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46832
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48426
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43501
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=103736



End file.
